


Grantaire's song

by humane



Series: Rhythmic Lovesongs [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humane/pseuds/humane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you hear the people sing-<br/>Singing the song of angry men?<br/>For I do not. To me the ring<br/>Of death, the rhythmic drumming omen<br/>Of end is all I comprehend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire's song

Do you hear the people sing-  
Singing the song of angry men?  
For I do not. To me the ring  
Of death, the rhythmic drumming omen  
Of end is all I comprehend.  
And you ablaze, a torch, a pyre  
Bright as near you are to the end  
I pray that I before you expire  
While still I see you live.  
Will I join in your crusade?  
You know the answer, do not ask;  
Ever yours is my despair and aid.  
Don't rip from me my thinning mask  
While still you see me live.

Somewhere beyond the barricade there is a world you so believe;  
To keep your side while swift you pass, I do not know what I've to give.


End file.
